a memorable night
by emorexia
Summary: what if naruto sees Hinata naked at the pool, what would happen if hinata has an accident and naruto brings her back to his place, what will they get up to I wonder? hinata x naruto please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this is my first fan-fiction, so go easy on me please 

**Chapter 1**

Hinata POV.

Wow!

Hinata Hyuga froze as her gaze fixed onto the half naked boy in front of her at the training grounds of Konoho. She had gone for a walk to clear her mind from her disturbing talk with her father. Her mind still couldn't register what her father told her just last night.

_Flashback…_

"_Miss Hinata you're father would like to speak to you down in the study." voiced an elderly woman. "Okay thank-you Hana," replied a quiet voice, as the quiet shinobi made her way down to her father's study her mind was filled with worry, 'oh no what have I done now? What if he's going to shout at me again for being a worthless ninja…but what if he relieves me from my position as the heir!'_

_Hinata knocked gently to her father's room and heard a faint 'come in' her hand trembled as she opened the door gently. "Hinata, sit down." It wasn't a statement it was more of a command as the timid heiress obliged to her father commands. _

"_Now we both now you will be turning 18 in just a couple of months and it won't be long before you take my place and I have noticed how strong you've been getting" Hinata's eyes went wide with surprise at the compliment from her father, the same man who always used to call her worthless!_

_the shock was still evident on her face as the older Hyuga sighed and continued with his speech "Well since you're going to be the next head of the clan, it's about time now that you are thinking about your suitors and who you are going to marry."_

'_WHAT!' Hinata's eyes went even bigger as her father's words sunk in, 'no I can't marry; the only person I want to marry is…Naruto'_

"_You will have till your eighteen birthday to find a suitor, do I make myself clear?" said Hiashi in a firm voice. Hinata just simply nodded as she walked silently out from her father's dismissed wave, she lay silently on her bed as a single tear dropped on her pillow, 'what am I going to do?' _

Her face went to a bright crimson colour as she gazed at her crush training session with Lee. She couldn't take her eyes away from him. The naked male torso was lean, bronzed from staying in the sun and packed with muscle. Droplets of sweat glistened in the sun and was trailing itself down the muscles to beneath the waistband of a disreputable pair of black trousers, a pair of trousers that embraced the heavy bulge below the waistband that left Hinata dry-mouthed and shaking her head.

As she gazed at her former long time crush from a distance, she couldn't but help remember the time when she heard that he was leaving Konoho with Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey Hinata!" shouted Kiba the second loudest shinobi in Konoho. "Oh, hey Kiba," replied a tired Hinata, she had been training for the last 3 hours straight without taking a break. _

"_Did you hear about the news?" "What news?" "Oh, the news about Naruto leaving…" _

'_What!' Hinata's world stop right there and then as she heard her long time crush and the love of her life was leaving Konoho, she could feel her world crumbling and all of her confidence to ask Naruto out that day disappeared, her mind was somewhere else and still not registering the news while Kiba kept on talking about how lucky Naruto was, _

"…_he's so lucky getting trained by the great Toad Sannin, I wish I was in his shoes…hey Hinata are you okay?" asked a concerned Kiba as he finally realised that Hinata was staring out of space with tears threatening her eyes. This brought Hinata back as she shook her head and replied to Kiba that she was not feeling well and she should go home. Kiba watched Hinata walked in the distance with her shoulders slumped and her head cast down._

'_Poor Hinata why couldn't Naruto see how much she cared for him, you're sure are lucky Naruto.' _

Hinata sighed heavily as she looked longly at Naruto. Ever since he came back he seemed like a new person, He had grown up in more ways then in others and seemed more held back as if a heavy burden was on his shoulder. But he still had this overwhelming confidence that seem to leak out of him and his foxy grin.

She turned her gaze away from the beautiful God to scold herself knowing full well she shouldn't be looking. But her mind wouldn't let the naked torso drift away, 'Sigh, oh I wish Naruto could look at me with love and maybe even…lust' Hinata blushed at the thought getting a vivid image of them two in her bed or in a steamy shower having her against the wall while he…..

'Oh my god! What the hell was I thinking!' a bright blush crept up her face as a strange form of a mysterious heat started filling her body starting very close to her abdomen. 

'wow, what is happening to me? Oh Naruto what are you doing to me?'


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer: this story is quite short sorry, please leave me some reviews _

**Chapter 2**

The soft breezes of the wind send a shiver down Hinata spine as she slowly let the silky Kimono off her shoulders to the dry moss beneath her feet. She slowly relaxed her shoulders as she lightly entered the warm water of the natural spring pool that was located deep in the forest of Konoho.

"Oh, this is what I call heaven!" she let out a loud contented sigh with a hint of a pleasured moan. 

The full moon lay high before her, letting her shoulders relax and the soft wind brushing her hair, she was feeling content and happy for once in a very long time. 

She suddenly heard a rustle behind a bush and quickly she stood up ready in a fight stance, she tried to grab her kunai but mentally whacked herself because, first she was naked and second she left her weapons at home. She heard a small whimper and a squeak behind the bush, she was suddenly afraid that something scary was going to hurt her when all of a sudden a small squirrel came out running out from the bush. 

She let out the breath she was holding and placed her hands over her now rapidly beating heart. "Oh, thank goodness it's only a squirrel!" she mentally tried to kick herself for being so stupid and acting like a wuss. 

She lay back into the warm water and started wondering about Naruto, 'hmm I wonder what Naruto is doing? Hehe I wonder what he would say if he saw me like this now…. would he run away or stay and watch me bath naked in front of him…. hmmm I wonder?' She let out a small chuckle and the sound of Naruto's name had sent a hot liquid fire in her stomach.

As she washed her dirty body from training all day, what she didn't know was that two bright blue eyes were watching her behind a bush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto POV

Naruto lay crouched behind the bush watching the enthralling beauty wash her self before him.

He watched closely as the droplets of water ran down from Hinata's neck, between her surprisingly large busts to the valley between her perfectly well shaped legs. He could feel his trousers tighten and a flow of blood rushed down to his member making it all hard and stiff. 

He didn't have a clue as how he got there in the first place, but what he did know was that he was getting a very big erection and wouldn't mind jumping in the water to join the beauty in front of him.

_Flashback_

_He let out a frustrated sigh as he mindlessly started walking to the forest. He didn't know why he was going to the forest but he needed to clear his mind from all of his stress and anger. He had just heard that his best friend Sasuke had joined Orochimaru, he felt anger and also loss for the friend he fondly though of as a brother, he could remember the tear stain on Sakura's face as she got told of the bad news, he knew he didn't stand a chance with Sakura, she had her heart taken away a long time ago. He left his apartment thinking fresh air would do him good, instead he end up in the forest. He would have started walking back home but when all of a sudden he heard a moan, he felt a cold chill run down his spine and he pulled out his kunai and headed to the direction of the noise, thoughts ran through his head wondering what was making that noise, but what he got instead was a breathtaking beauty, he got closer and gently tried to crouch behind the bush but being the kind who doesn't stay quiet, he instead fell down on the ground hard he bit his lips hard not to cry out in pain, what he saw next made him have a nosebleed when he saw Hinata stand up and faced his direction giving a full view of her naked body, he let out a little whimper and thanked the gods saying 'thank you god!' he suddenly tried to think of a lame excuse to make up when a squirrel save the day by jumping out of the bush, he let out a breath and started peeking through the bush to watch his little beauty wash before him._

He watched memorized as she slowly glided her hands all over her body washing all the dirt, he watched as she slowly let her hands wash her breast, washing beneath them and then what shocked him most was when she lightly squeezed them, he suddenly felt his mouth go dry and his trousers suddenly felt itchy. 

He sucked in a breath and his mind started wandering to many fantasy of him and Hinata in his bed, he still couldn't believe that here he was perverting on Hinata, the shy little shinobi, and the girl with the amazingly large perfect breast.

What he didn't noticed then that a small beetle was crawling up his trousers, he was so enthralled with his beautiful goddess when he suddenly let out a high cry and suddenly he got up and started running around screaming that something was biting his leg!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hinata didn't know what to make out as she watched Naruto run around like a mad chicken, at first she nearly had a heart attack when she heard the cry because she was in a middle of a fantasy of Naruto pushing her against the wall. 

She watched Naruto run around and she placed a hand over her mouth to keep out the laugh that was bursting to come out; she was oblivious that she was still naked.

Her eyes went wide when she suddenly saw Naruto take off his trousers and right there on his left arse cheek was a beetle clinging on for dear life. 

He ripped the beetle off his arse and flung it across the pool and started swearing that now his cover was revealed. Hinata just stood there as her eyes were fixed on the bulge in Naruto's boxers. 

Naruto looked at Hinata and his eyes were exploring Hinata's body. She had a petite body with a nicely pair of breast and her legs seem to be perfect, no he thought her whole body was absolutely perfect.

Hinata blushed when she noticed that Naruto was drooling over her body, she would have covered up but she liked the feeling of being the little prey when Naruto was the predator and wanted some meat. She felt herself getting wet between the legs and this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

Naruto suddenly felt a hard on coming and his eyes felt like they were not connected to his body at all. He saw Hinata step back and turn her head to hide the blush when he suddenly saw her slip on a piece of grass and she landed on the ground knocking her unconsciousness. 

Naruto rushed forward and started to panic as now he didn't know what to do with an unconscious Hinata. He mentally kicked himself for being such a pervert, the only solution for this was to take Hinata back to his apartment. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The journey back to his apartment was very interesting indeed. Mainly first he couldn't stop blushing and his friend in his trousers would not calm down at the least.

He had panicked during the whole event, he had to pick up Hinata and carry her to his apartment which wasn't an easy task, first being that she was totally naked and he had to rush to his place before someone noticed and second his eyes just couldn't stop wandering down her body. 

He could feel every curve of her body and the feeling of her nipples rubbing against his chest as he jump from one building to another was absolutely agony. He slightly breathed in her intoxicating perfume of lavender as his heart started beating rapidly

He didn't know how to put it in to words of these new feeling inside him. He knew that he was attracted to Hinata a lot, but also he felt this overwhelming protectiveness over her as if she was his and no one else. 

He cursed in frustration thus causing Hinata to moan and snuggle herself deeper into his chest, which also cause friction sending another pot of hot blood rushing down to his big friend. 

He rushed to his apartment as fast as he can and hurriedly unlocked his door; he rushed in. Gently, very gently laid Hinata on the bed and quickly made a sprint to the bathroom to relieve his load. 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck and double fuck! What the hell am I going to do now! Hiashi is going to kill me if he finds out his daughter is here with me, damn maybe I should go and write my will now,… hmm not a bad idea!' Naruto came out of the bathroom looking for a pen and paper to write his will, he could just see himself getting strangled by Hinata's father, the man who despised him for being the demon container!

He heard a soft moan coming from the bedroom and went to have a peek if Hinata was awake. She was slightly opening her eyes and her eyes suddenly went huge when she noticed she wasn't in her own bedroom.

Naruto gradually walked into the bedroom, Hinata gave out a cry and threw the blankets right up to her chest. Her face turned a bright crimson.

Naruto closed his eyes tight "I'm not looking honest, I...I… well you knock yourself unconscious and well…. You know I couldn't leave you in the forest by yourself all night! And I'm sorry for ummm… intruding your private time." he gave an embarrassed laugh with his hands behind his head.

Hinata stared at him and blushed even deeper if that was even possible "ummm, t…that's okay N...naruto." she started replaying the earlier events and she could feel a hot sensation running down her body when she remembered Naruto looking at her with _lust. _

"umm well you can stay here for a night and ummm you can have my bed okay… well see you in the morning!" and naruto ran out of the bedroom smacking himself for being a dope and a pervert. 

While Naruto was beating himself up, Hinata had an idea formed in her head and she gave a mischievous smile thinking 'Oh yes, Naruto was going to be hers!' 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hinata gradually got out of bed feeling a bit nervous and not sure if her plan was going to work; she went to the adjoining bathroom fixing her self up for the big finally

In the next room, you could see a very frustrated Naruto pacing back and forth trying to get rid of the images of Hinata's delicious body, but it was no use, all he could think of his mouth tasting and nibbling her luscious chest and to run his tongue wild with her body. 'Naruto stop it, this is Hinata the daughter of the man that could kill you in a heart beat! Shit I am in so much trouble!'

He suddenly heard a noise in the next room and then Hinata calling out "ummm Naruto can you come here for a minute I need help with something, please it's an emergency!"

Naruto didn't think twice before running into the bedroom thinking Hinata was in trouble and he had to save his goddess.

He barged through the door searching for an intruder. He scanned the room but couldn't find Hinata, when he suddenly heard a door click, he swirled around and there standing before him in all her glory was a very, very naked Hinata!

"Wow!" that was all he could he think of, plus other dirty thoughts which he didn't voiced out. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribs and could have sworn Hinata could hear it, because she then started walking up to him in a seductive sway.

He silently prayed to the gods 'please let this not be a dream, please!' he watched memorized as she stood before him she placed her hands on his chest and she slightly ran her hands up his muscle chest towards his neck. He could feel her hot breath breathing down his neck sending shivers running down his spine. 

He closed his eyes as she kissed his neck running her tongue over his rough skin nibbling in one certain area which caused him to moan. He opened his eyes and gazed down at the beauty that looked at him with lust mixed with love for the man before her. That's when he broke his earlier promise to stay away from her and he lunged for her inviting lips.

At first Hinata was shocked, but then the feel of her love soft lips against hers, she responded immediately and they started to have a tongue war for dominance. She pushed herself even closer and could feel a soft pressure between her legs thus causing her to rub against him, causing them both to moan.

Naruto thought he was in heaven and so he grabbed both of Hinata's legs and picked her up so she was straddling him, he slammed her against the door, kissing her passionately as she kept rubbing herself against him. She undid his buttons to take off his shirt and she flung it across the other side of the room.

She felt naruto kiss his way down her neck, licking her collarbone until he found his destination. He started sucking and nibbling her now taut nipples, she cried out in pleasure and clung even closer to him as his hips started thrusting into her making her moan in ecstasy. 

"Please Naruto I want you now!" naruto didn't think twice to oblige his beauty command and he carried her over to his bed, he tore himself away from her for a second to take his trousers and boxers off.

Hinata watched fascinated and totally felt herself getting wet between her legs, because standing in front of her was a living statue of a god himself, his bronze tan glowed in the sun with his lean naked torso left her drooling and weak in the knees. Her eyes travelled downwards and got a surprise as she saw her Naruto was heavily endowed. She licked her lips and crawled closer to her Naruto.

Naruto watched his Hinata make herself way to him and watched her place her dainty hands on his long shaft. She started rubbing it causing him to moan, he pushed her backwards and fell on top of her. 

Her small petite body lay underneath him and wriggling her hips to meet his hard erection. He rubbed his shaft against her entrance causing her to moan out his name, he loved the sound of his name coming from her lips and so started rubbing himself even more against her and at the same time feeling her breast beneath his large palms. 

She felt the tip of his head between her entrance and she cried out, "please naruto, make me yours!" 

He looked down at the woman beneath him, watching the moonlight illuminating her body, how could he be as stupid as not noticing this gorgeous creature. He now knew what the feeling in his heart was, it was love. He was in love with Hinata!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure about this Hinata?" as soon as he said those words he felt soft lips upon him showing him she was ready.

He eased his weight onto her, and poised at the portal of her body. His eyes blazed with lust and love as he slowly pushed forward and she whimpered from the pressure. 

He kissed her lips and gently said "I'm sorry baby, I'll stop if you want me to." 

She kissed him back and using her two long legs, she placed them on his arse pushing him deeper into her. She screamed as he broke her barrier and the pain felt unbearable. 

She felt his hands softly brush away the few tears in her eyes and she thought her heart was going to break from all the love she bottled up for him.

As he let her body to adjust his big form, he slowly started thrusting in her going in a slow rhythmic motion.

She felt like she was in heaven after the pain ceased. She moaned in pleasure and pushed her legs deeper into his arse. She knew he got the signal as he started increasing the pace getting faster and faster.

She cried out his name as he kept thrusting harder and faster. Her breaths came in small pants. Her heels climbed his back as he thrust, and she threw her head back, her body arching like a drawn bow. 

A high keening cry tore from her throat as she felt the ripples of his release begin, shaking like a leaf as she milked him in intense

He gently tore himself away from her body and lay panting next to her now sweaty body. He pulled her closer where she lay against his chest listening to his now calming heart.

His heart started to calm when he heard Hinata say "I love you Naruto" he look shocked when he gazed down at her. He could see tears forming in her eyes as she notice he didn't reply. He smiled and pulled her even closer whispering in her hair, "I love you too!" 

She felt her heart started beating rapidly and joy burst from within. He suddenly found himself get tackled by Hinata and being kissed passionately. He gave out a chuckle and kissed her back. 

"Do you really mean that?" she asked as she held her breath and praying he wasn't joking. She felt his lips upon her telling all she needed to know and a hard pressure against her thighs. She smiled as a blush crept up his face and she pulled him closer to her. It was going to be a long night indeed, a night that she would never forget, it was as she would say a very memorable night!

**Yay I finished it! Sorry if it looked rushed because I was rushing the last two paragraphs so I could finish before having my dinner! Lol **

**Well please tell me what you think and leave me a review**

**Lauren-DracoLoverrrXD– love you and thanks for supporting me on this story! XD**


End file.
